“Cloud computing” may refer to technologies in which hardware computing resources (such as processor resources, file system resources, memory resources, etc.) are virtualized, and the virtualized resources provided to users as “virtual machines.” A virtual machine may be created as a logical domain (“LDOM”), for which discrete computing resources of one or more physical machines may be dedicated. In the cloud computing context, resources of multiple physical machines may be abstracted and represented as one virtual machine, such as an LDOM. In another virtualization methodology, a virtual machine may be created as a “zone.” Multiple zones may be created by a single operating system installed on a single physical machine, and the resources, of the physical machine, provided to each zone may be dynamically managed by the operating system. Ordinarily, when a user requests the provisioning of a virtual machine in a cloud computing environment, the user is presented with pre-generated templates, from which a particular configuration (sometimes referred to as an “image”) can be selected and installed on an LDOM.